


Rage Kit(ten)

by KenzieFive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrids, Rabbit!Ray, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been a little stressed lately, which usually isn't a problem. But as a hybrid, it is. Based off of <a href="http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/91408920005/when-the-gang-needs-to-sooth-a-certain-grumpy-cat">Padalickingood's amazing art</a> <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Kit(ten)

"God. Fucking. Damn it." Michael began to breathe very heavily out his nose, ears flat against his head. He's been looking at his screen for ten minutes now and has seen nothing but his character being slaughtered by Gavin, the bird currently squeaking next to him as he watched Michael's anger rise.

"What's wrong, Mich- oh, oh my gosh!" Gavin was about to taunt him just as he lunged towards him, barely diving out of his chair in time. Instincts kicked in, feathers puffing up and wings extending, but thankfully they are in a much more spacious office this time. "Are you insane?" He gawked at the cat currently face-first in his chair.

That only fueled the rage more. "You think I'm insane?!" Michael's voice boomed in the large room, pushing off the chair. "What's wrong with you?! I can't even walk two steps before your feathery ass is shoving a sword up mine!" The cat closed the gap between them, pushing the bird against the game case. 

"That's part of the game!" A weak defense, but his only one. Being shoved up against the case was cramping up his wings.

Michael's tail twitch uncontrollably with no way to properly vent his anger. The other four men in the room didn't even seem fazed by their fighting, continuing the game and yelling as if nothing was happening. "There are other people in the game, you can kill them. You don't have to kill me the entire time!"

"Ok, ok! 'M sorry, Michael!" He pleaded, finally released from the murdering gaze. Michael, scowling, plopped back down into his seat and roughly grabbed his controller. Before Gavin could sit back down, he had already killed his character and muttered a few curses as he ran away. For the rest of the match Gavin didn't even encounter Michael again, even going so for to pull his left wing out to act as a curtain between them. 

As soon as everything was off and Gavin shuffled out of the room in fear, Geoff called Michael over. Apparently he had noticed their spat, he just didn't care enough at the time to disrupt the Let's Play. "So, what has your panties up your ass? You snapped at Gav and now he's too afraid to speak."

Michael's anger flared up again at the mention of it. "The feathery bitch killed me, like, a hundred times in a row! I saw more killcam than fuckin' gameplay!" Once again, his tail began to twitch behind him.

The Ram was not having it this time. "You've been in a mood all week, don't blame it on him! You're being a fuck sourpuss, and you know who are sourpusses? Babies! Just tell me what the fuck’s the matter!"

The other three men in the room sensed a fight about to start and left in an awkward single file. Geoff's voice made him shrink back and his tail fall between his legs. "Nothing's wrong..."

"That answer reeks of Ryan, give me a real one." He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Fucking... Lindsay has been out of town and it, I don't know, stresses me out when I don't know how's she doing." Michael pouted, feeling like he just confessed something horrible to his father.

Geoff's reaction was to laugh. His bleats and giggles echoed in the room all while Michael reddened and hung his head. "Oh Christ, oh Jesus, that's it? You're butthurt because you're wife is away?"

"Yeah, so fucking what?! She's just dumb and never texts or calls, so she disappears for God knows how long and I have no idea if she's still even fucking alive! All those fucking anti-hybrid pieces of shit are running around attack people, I get stressed out! You happy?!" Michael was angry for a different reason now, furious as to why Geoff didn't understand. "Griffon is always running around to different events, don't you worry about her?"

Geoff's laughter calmed down. "Of course I do, dummy, but I know she's going to be ok. Girls don't need guys to protect them every second of the day, I'm positive Griff could kick my ass if she wanted to. Quit your bellyaching, she's fine." He slapped the youngster on the shoulder with a grin before leaving, but his words did little to calm the cat down.

After lunch the six hybrids had to record a Minecraft Let's Play, which Gavin knew would go badly. It involves killing each other for pieces of the Tower and, with Michael as high strung as he is, will result in one scared bird and a nasty cat.

"Today we're playing Catch Me If You Can!" Geoff announced. "Everyone starts with one block of the Tower of Pimps, and you must all kill each other to gather all the pieces. Once you have them all, you have to make it back to your hut and erect it on the stone podium in front of it! Names are off and you have no maps, everyone ready? On your mark, get set, gooo!"

Everything went smoothly for the first few minutes while everyone gathered tools, and it didn't take long for Gavin to find Michael in a cave.

"Oh, you guys found each other!" Geoff yelled, his character floating a few blocks behind Gavin's, and caused Michael to turn around.

Before he saw, Gavin clicked away from his wooden sword. "What do you think you're doin', Gav? Why you in my cave, huh?" Michael muttered, angry already.

"N-no reason, just stumbled in. Didn't know you were here..." Gavin turned his Creeper around and began to leave when suddenly he was hit in the back with a sword. "Jesus!"

He flew back around and pulled out his sword and began slashing at the bear attacking him. "Oh, you motherfucker! I'm. Gonna. Kill. You- Gah! Fuck you!" Michael screamed as the screen turned red. Next to him, Gavin tensed in his seat and refused to look up from his controller. This is it, this is how he's going to die. "Gavin!"

At the sound of his name, Gavin flew out of his chair and raced towards the door. "You attacked me first, Michael! Don't hurt me, please!" He ripped the door open and scurried out, hearing the sound of furious footsteps not to far behind him.

Geoff jumped up out of his seat and pulled out his phone. "Follow them, come on! I have to make sure this gets into the video and neither of them kill each other." Bounding after them, he found the two running out into the large parking lot in front of their new building. Ray, Jack, and Ryan followed closely behind, more amused than worried.

"Get over here so I can snap your hollow bones!" Michael swatted at the bird, hitting a few feathers but not enough to cause any real damage. Gavin's immediate reaction was to kick off and fly, nearly knocking the cat over in the process as he screamed and took off.

"Michael, please!" He cried, flapping as hard as he could until he was a safe distance above his pursuer and glided with the wind.

"Get back down here so I can kill you!" Michael could only watch as his target landed easily on the room of the building, perching over the edge that was several stories above him. "You have to come back down eventually, I've got all fucking day to wait here!"

"Actually," Ryan waggled a finger. "You both have a Let's Play to finish."

"Fuck the video, that prick is going to die even if I have to scale the side of the building to get to him! He's been asking for it all week!" Michael's face was beginning to turn a bright red from both the yelling and his blood boiling under his skin. He looked up at Gavin, who was cowering in fear despite the distance, and let out a loud hiss. He bared his teeth and his eyes narrowed, letting all primal instincts take over for the moment when pure rage overcame him.

Ray saw this and his ears snapped against his head without his control, and he hid behind Jack unknowingly. "Uh, what are you doing Ray?" The Lion raised an eyebrow.

"This is bad, Michael is in full Hunter mode. Oh man, this is really bad." He clutched at the man's shirt. "Last time this happened, blood was shed."

"Hunter mode?" Ryan looked away from his phone but kept it pointed at the feline as he hissed and arched his back.

"It's when he lets his cat side take over, it doesn't happen very often and this is the first time I've seen it for myself. Lindsay told me about it and, as far I know, she's the only person that can snap him out of it. She says he has no regard for people or hybrids, he'll attack them full force, which is why I don't want him to see me..."

Geoff gulped. "But Lindsay is out of town, and Michael didn't say when she was coming back."

"Then what the fuck do we do?!" Ray panicked, gripping Jack's shirt even tighter and earning a disgruntled sigh.

Gavin shouted down to them. "He's trying to kill me, what do I do?!"

"Should we try to get him back inside?" Jack shrugged. "I hate to say it, but do we need to lock him up or something to keep him from hurting someone? If I were in, like, full Lion mode, I would want someone to contain me."

"But he's not a fucking animal." Geoff spat.

"Right now, unfortunately, he is." Ryan put his phone away, glaring at his boss. "We all are, to a certain degree, animals. That part of us is like another being sharing our body that we control, but we can also lose control."

All four of them turned to watch him. Michael, or the cat currently in control of him, was sat on the concrete staring up at Gavin. His tail was moving erratically and his eyes did not move once off of his prey.

"Ray, call Lindsay and see if you can get in touch with her. Ask her what to do if she answers, and when she's getting back." Geoff ordered. Ray nodded, reluctantly letting go of Jack to retreat inside. "I feel like this is my fault in some way. I talked to him earlier and he told me he was worried about Lindsay, and I don't think I did much to help him."

Jack frowned. "I don't think you could have prevented something you didn't know was possible. I didn't think a hybrid could lose themselves to their animal side, so how would we have known to stop this?"

"Gavin!" Geoff called up to him. "Go back inside through the hatch in the back left corner of the building, you'll have no problem dealing was the 50 foot drop! We'll deal with Michael!"

He had no problem taking up the offer. "Good luck, I'm outta here!" Once he darted out of sight, Michael hissed and whipped his head around towards the three Gents.

Geoff backed up when they met gazes. "Oh shit, I didn't think this through entirely. I just took his target away..."

"...And he just new one! Geoff, run!" Jack roared as Michael stood up, letting out a whining growl as he began to lung at the Ram. Geoff took off, yelping slightly as the chase began but it didn't last very long.

“Hey, Michael!" A chipper voice rang out in the lot from the front door. Lindsay was leaning out, her usual bright smile across her face.

Michael’s whole demeanor changed as soon as he heard it, back straightening out and tail coming to a halt. His pupils are blown wide and ears perk up, and he lets out a contented little meow as he turned his head. Without much thought, if any, he turned around and dashed towards his wife.

Jack and Ryan flinched when the two collided, but both were fine and smiling. Michael nuzzled and buried his face in her neck, tail curling happily behind him, and Lindsay simply laughed and worked her fingers through his hair to rub his scalp. “I-is he going to be ok?” Ryan asked, quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, he just needs to work the cat-ness out of his system. He’ll cuddle like this for a little while and be good as new!” She giggled as he purred against her chest and tightened his grip around her. “The only thing is that he won’t really remember much, it’s like he turns his brain off when this happens.”

Geoff, panting, storms over. “Where the fuck were you when this first happened, and why the fuck were you in the building?!”

“I got back not too long ago! You guys just started recording your Let’s play so I didn’t want to disturb you! I went to go see Miles and Kerry to talk about RWBY and was gonna come back when you were done.” She rubbed circles into her husbands back, her own tail wagging slightly. “All of a sudden my phone's going off and Ray is playing 20 questions from next door, so I go to talk to him and he’s yelling about Michael outside and how he’s in ‘Hunter Mode’ or something."

“Yeah, well, you were worrying Michael sick. I think that’s why he snapped like this.” Geoff pouted.

“Oh, this happens every time I travel. I come home to broken glass and hissing whenever I’m gone for more than a week, this is the first time it’s happened at work. I think it has something to do with high stress levels or anxiety that triggers these ‘episodes’.”

His purring slowly came to a stop and he lifted his head. “Lindsay?”

“Yeah, Hun?”

“You never called.” He mumbled, eyes half open.

She stroked his ear soothingly and his head fell back onto her chest. “I know, I’m sorry. You tired?” He nodded against her. “Could one of you carry him inside? I’ll explain what I know about this.”

Jack stepped forward, easily scooping him up into his arms. “Come on Cub, time for a little nap.”

They all head back into the Achievement Hunter office, Gavin and Ray already sitting inside. Both of them jump when the door opened, relieved when the see everything he's been handled. Jack, gently, lays Michael down on the white couch, who was already asleep in his arms.

“Bloody 50 foot drop my arse, Geoff, I nearly died! It was the tightest little spot ever, dark as hell and I couldn’t see the ground! Why is the hatch even there, anyway?” Gavin complained,

“Old fire escape or something, but then the building was converted and whatnot but the hatch was never taken out. Forget about that though, we’re talking about Michael now.”

Lindsay sat next to Michael on the little section of cushion. “I don’t know why it happens, it just kinda does. His mom said it happened a few times when he was little, only when he was really upset or angry. She thought he would outgrow it, like it was a phase or part of growing up. He doesn’t remember anything during it, he’s not himself when it happens. The first time it happened when we were dating, he tackled me to the ground. I don’t think he ever forgave himself after, even though he didn’t hurt me.” She stroked his hair again. “Eventually, and I don’t really understand why but, I became his focus point that he uses to stop and regain control.”

“Do you think this could happen to any hybrid, like myself or any other dangerous species?” Jack asked, looking at the young cat.

“Jack…” Geoff’s heart sank. “You’re not dangerous, don’t say that."

“I’m serious. If this can happen, I could kill someone. Michael is an alley cat, the most he could do is keep Gavin grounded for a few weeks, I, on the other hand, have the jaw strength to break a neck.”

Lindsay stopped playing with Michael’s hair. “That depends, I guess, I’m no expert. I suppose anyone can let their animal half take control sometimes, but I think it has to do with your response to your emotions or environment. Michael bottles everything in until it explodes, which is probably why he changes. It’s almost like his human half shuts down to deal with everything and leaves his cat half to run wild. I think… I think everyone is capable of losing control, just some people are more likely than others. You seem so calm and level-headed, you shouldn’t worry. But you never know, right?”

Everyones heads dropped as silence fell. “So,” Gavin broke the quiet. "I caused this in some way? I was bugging him all week.” He kept his eyes on the floor.

“No, but you didn’t do anything to help the situation. It was probably going to happen no matter what, you just might have been the cause of it happening here.” She smiled. "I wouldn’t beat yourself up over this, you didn’t know.”

“So, he’s going to be fine?” Geoff chewed at his lip.

“Like it never happened, he’ll just be a little confused. I’m gonna take him home when he wakes up, do you think you can push the Minecraft recording until tomorrow?” A chorus of approval followed. “Thanks guys.”

“Tell ‘im sorry for me?” Gavin laced his fingers together.

Her red Husky ears wiggled when she gave them all a warm, soothing smile that put everyone at ease. “I’m sure he’ll want to say the same thing.”


End file.
